


My Sunshine Part 1

by Kurizumaru



Series: My Sunshine [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boyfriends, M/M, Oral Sex, Part 1 of 3, Romance, sweet relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 11:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12253023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurizumaru/pseuds/Kurizumaru
Summary: A budding relationship between the not so tiny ace and the tiny Libero. A surprise, a cute date, and some stolen alone time.





	My Sunshine Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kinkykozume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkykozume/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY [BitchofBass](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchofbass)
> 
> Characters are not mine.
> 
> Characters are over 18.
> 
> Part 1 of 3

It happened toward the end of his third year in high school. It was such a sudden realization that it kind of hit him like a bus. This grand epiphany was that Hinata Shouyou is fucking adorable. He comes to this realization when Hinata comes bouncing up to him, asking for his help improving his receives even more than he already has throughout the year. He has this bright smile and a bounce in his step and the sun behind him as he asks. It's like the heavens themselves are imploring him to see the cuteness of this little ball of sunshine. 

He even has to stutter through his answer, “Ah. Um. Ye-yeah! I mean sure! You've improved a lot already! I'm sure we can do more!”

His heart swells more at the even wider smile he gets in reply from Hinata with his thank you. He's so screwed with the way his heart is beating fast, the way a lump forms in his throat, and the way his stomach flutters with butterflies. It all points to the fact that he's in love with Hinata. But when did it happen? 

The best answer he can come up with is that it's something that happened gradually over the last year and a half or so. That there wasn't some sudden moment or some sudden thing. It's just been lovable Hinata worming his way into his heart. The problem he faces is how to deal with his new found feelings now. 

At present, he decides to help Hinata with his receives. He has Kageyama send them serves, and his serves have improved quite a bit too, so he can receive them and then direct Hinata on how to receive them too. It's a good session. Because he can't explain very well what he wants, he moves Hinata's body with his hands. He widens his stance a little, has him drops his hips and relax his arms. It shows results by the end of the session which lasts about an hour, but even by then, Hinata is reacting faster and making cleaner receives. 

At the end, when the three of them are wiping off with a towel and drinking water, Kageyama gives them a simple, “Good job.” And then slinks off. 

Noya watches him go and then turns back to Hinata, “Is something wrong with him?”

Hinata sighs. “He was asked to join the Youth Japan team, and then he was asked not to,” He explains. “They got someone else. He's been sulking ever since.”

“That's so awful though!” He frowns. Seeing any of his friends hurting sucks. “I can't imagine how that feels.”

“You can't?!” Hinata asks surprised. “But you're so good, Noya-senpai! You've never been asked to one of those camps or to a national team??”

Noya's eyes go wide and he laughs. “Ahahahaha! No way!” he waves his hand in front of his face. “I'm not that good.” He smiles and shakes his head. “It'd be nice, but nope!”

“Uwaaah?! For real? But you're definitely good enough!” Then Hinata starts waving his arms around. “Not that I want to get rid of you or anything! You're a great teammate! I just think you're definitely good enough!” 

“Hahahaha! It's okay! I'm honored you think so!” He replies and then takes a long drink from his water bottle. “In time, I'm sure you'll get recruited!” He's not sure if he should mention that he has been recruited to a university team. He's not sure if he's going to accept yet. He still has a few weeks. 

Hinata grumbles and starts to pout, “Sometimes I only feel like I'm good because of Kageyama. That's why I want to get better.”

That tugs on Noya's heart strings. He pats him on his back and smiles at him. “You're getting so much better and by leaps and bounds. You're gonna have recruiters begging you to join their teams!”

“You're right! I need to keep my head up and keep going!” He smiles brightly and nods. “Thanks Nishiya-senpai!”

Yuu's cheeks redden. He's only called him that once before, but it's much cuter now. Especially now that he's not in a bad mood. He can really appreciate the cuteness now. “Yeah. No problem,” he replies with his own smile. “I should probably go change and head home. I need to cook dinner tonight and breakfast and lunch for tomorrow. My mom is out of town for business.”

“Ouuoh! So you're all alone! Isn't that scary?”

“Eh? No. Not really. I mean, I've done it a lot before. Would you think it was scary?”

“Yeah! I mean, home alone? Anything could happen!”

“Hahaha! You can always call me and invite me over if you get scared! I'll protect you!” Noya replies with his hands on his hips and a smile on his face. “You can count on your senpai!”

The smile he gets in response shakes him to his core. It's absolutely the cutest thing he's ever seen. “Thank you, Nishinoya-senpai!” He chirps before hugging him tight and then letting go. “We should clean up and go home for tonight.”

Noya nods in agreement. “Yeah, it's pretty late.” He tosses his towel to the corner and then puts his water bottle next to it.

They make short work of clean up and then head to the club room to change. 

While they go, they talk about a bunch of things and get around to Noya offering to buy steamed buns at the shop for the both of them. Of course, this makes Hinata cheer which makes Noya's stomach do flip-flops even as he smiles back at him.

And for a week, things continue in this comfortable rhythm of Hinata doing cute things and Noya getting more and more invested in his feelings for the younger boy. For a week, he falls more and more in love with the ginger sunshine boy. For a week, he's grown more and more conflicted over whether to tell him about his university offer that would take him to Tokyo. He knows Hinata would be happy for him, but he needs to tell him how he feels too. It's gonna eat him up if he doesn't.

That's why he pulls Hinata aside after practice and just flatly tells him, “I really like you, Shouyou.”

“I like you too, Nishinoya-senpai!” He replies so fast that Noya is sure he didn't catch the meaning of his confession. 

Noya swallows and tries again, “Shouyou,” He pauses to make sure he has Hinata's full attention, “I really like you.”

The ginger nods and then freezes, eyes wide. “Oh!” He swallows and smiles again. “I don't know how I feel back?” 

Yuu really shouldn't be surprised by that response. He probably hasn't thought that much about it. He rubs the back of his neck and nods. “I'm sorry. I kind of ambushed you.” He smiles sheepishly and shakes his head. “Don't worry about it! We can maybe talk about it some other time.” He nods and takes a deep breath. Regardless of his reply, Noya feels like he's gotten a huge weight off his chest.

“Yeah! Some other time!” Hinata replies and bounces up to the club room to change. “I'll see you tomorrow!” He waves as he goes and Noya goes in the opposite direction.

It's a blow to him. He's never really had an attainable crush like this before. Kiyoko's always been out of his league. He shakes his head. He's not going to second guess every part of himself. He's also trying very hard to put this into perspective. The other boy probably hadn't thought of him like that since he's his senpai. So he keeps his head up and starts walking toward home.

The next day, he lets everyone know that he's gotten a recruitment offer for a university in Tokyo. They were impressed by him at the nationals the year before. He gets pats on the back and nobody at all is surprised. But they're all supportive of him. Even Hinata. Which is great to see. 

However, the one thing he wants to talk about doesn't come up. But he's not going to push it. He's not going to make Hinata more uncomfortable than he already has. 

He lets it go. In fact, he tries not to think about it. It's just going to make him more upset.

It's weeks. In fact, it's the week before he graduates that it comes back up at all.

This time, it's Hinata that brings it up. “Noya-senpai? Can we talk?”

“Of course!” Noya replies and then follows him behind the gym. “What's up?”

Hinata's reply comes in the form of him crowding Noya against the wall of the building and kisses him on the lips. It's feather light and so sweet, but definitely a kiss. The butterflies in his chest kick up again before he starts to kiss back. He also wonders when Hinata started to grow so much taller than him. He's not super tall or anything, but he's about 6cm taller than Noya now. When they break the kiss, Noya blinks and then smiles. “Is that your reply?”

Hinata nods and smiles. “Yes. I like you too.”

They spend a good 20 minutes kissing and smiling at one another before they head back into practice.

That last week of high school is so bittersweet for Noya. He gets to spend a lot of time with Hinata and they go on dates and cute things, but it's such a short time. And before they both know it, Yuu is packing for college. “I'll come back for holidays. And I'll come watch you when you get to Nationals again.” He tries to cheer them both up. “And we can Skype and talk everyday.” It's then he realizes he may be behaving too overbearing and assuming things. “If that's okay.”

Hinata, with his always bright smile, nods. “Yeah! That sounds great. I'm gonna miss you though. Maybe I'll get into the same school!”

“Yeah! Go for it Shouyou! I believe in you.” He leans in for a last kiss before he has to get onto the train. “I'll text you the whole time,” he mumbles against his lips and strokes a hand through his boyfriend's messy, ginger hair. 

Hinata kisses him and it comes off a bit desperately, like he trying to remember it forever. Or like he may not get to kiss him again. And it's over before he knows it. “I'll reply the whole time you're on the train. Now, go kick some serious butt!”

Noya can't help but laugh at that and how perfect it is. “Promise! I'll think of you every time we have to go on long runs! You're always amazing at those,” he teases glad the mood is light and happy as he boards the train. 

He even watches as the doors close and he waves to Hinata. It's going to be a long couple of months without him.

In fact, it's November before he's able to come home. Even then, it's just for a long weekend. He pops in at home and leaves his bags there before heading right over to Hinata's. It takes him about half an hour to get there, but it's so worth it when he knocks on the door and Hinata answers. It's slow, but the biggest smile ever spreads over his face.

“Yuu!” He practically screams and launches himself into Noya's arms. “YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU WERE COMING HOME!” He continues to shout even as he hugs and kisses Noya over and over.

“I wanted it to be a surprise,” comes the reply and the widest smile Nishinoya can manage. “I missed you so much, Shouyou.” He finally manages to capture Hinata's lips and kisses him long, slow, and sweet. 

Hinata slowly calms down as they kiss and even softly moans when Noya slips his tongue into his mouth. They continue to kiss slowly for a few moments before the break apart and press their foreheads together and slowly smile. “Good surprise,” Hinata replies and giggles.

“Good. Now, wanna go on a date?” Noya replies and asks all in the same breath with a huge grin on his face.

“YES!” Hinata answers and jumps up. “Where are we going?” he asks excitedly. 

“I haven't had time to set up anything too fancy, but I was hoping we could at least go out to a pastry shop or a cafe?” He's hoping that sounds good enough. He just really missed his boyfriend and wants to spend as much time with him as he possibly can.

“Cake!” Hinata replies immediately and grins wide. “Yes! We can hang out as much as you want while you're here! Anything you want!”

Noya chuckles and takes his hand. “Then let's go!”

On their way to the confectionery, they chat and catch up on the little things they haven't had a chance to talk about since their last call. It's so refreshing to see Hinata's adorable, smiling face in person though. He's grown. Again. In all he's about 10cm taller than Noya now. He's also building more muscle. 

Just as they get to the shop, he tugs Hinata into a back street and presses him against the wall. “I can't believe I have to stand on my tip toes to kiss you now,” He teases as he does just that. “You're becoming quite the man, Shouyou.”

Hinata's eyes widen at the compliment and he smiles. “But I'm your man,” he replies and kisses Noya back. “I was gonna save it, but I have some news that we can celebrate,” He teases and then leans in to whisper, “I got a recommendation to your school.” He pulls back and smiles. “Now I just have to pass the entrance exam!” Which isn't for a few months.

“Shouyou!” Noya gasps. “That's amazing!” He's so proud of his sunshine and he's so happy. They could end up in the same university on the same team. That's the best news he's gotten. “We're definitely going to celebrate that!” He kisses him again and smiles. “C'mon. I'm gonna buy us some cake and then we're gonna go have fun at an arcade or something!”

Hinata blushes a bit and kisses Noya's cheek. “Or maybe go snuggle and watch a movie? I don't think Mom or Natsu would mind.”

Despite not knowing how well he'll be able to control himself and his urges to touch Hinata, he agrees. “Yeah, that sounds awesome too! Oh! Will you come over for dinner? Mom already invited you.”

“YES! I love your mom's cooking!”

Noya can't help but smile at the excitement on Shouyou's face. It makes his heart beat a little faster and his own smile grow a bit wider. “Good. I'm not here long, but while I am, I want to spend every moment I can with you.”

Hinata kisses him again and nods. “It's the same for me. I miss you so much. But, hopefully, next year it'll be different. Now, let's go. You said cake and I can always use more sweet things in my life. Nothing will be my boyfriend though.”

Heat spreads over Noya's cheeks. “That was so cheesy,” he teases and kisses him one last time. “Alright, cake.”

“Ooh! Cheesecake!” Hinata blurts out and then laughs.

The punniest of puns makes Noya laugh and groan at the same time. “Yes, you're my cheesecake though.”

Hinata smiles and laughs again. “I'm so glad!” He leans in and teases, “I hope you'll eat me up later.”

Now, of course that sends a shiver down his spine. “You,” he pauses and swallows hard. “You're sure you want to do that?” They hadn't gone beyond making out and some over the clothes touching before. 

Hinata nods. “Yeah. I love you and I'm ready. I,” he pauses. It's his turn to be nervous. “I want more with you.”

That makes Noya's heart swell with happiness. “Me too. I love you too.” He kisses him one last time and then pushes off from the wall. “Let's go get cake so we can get cake sooner.” He grabs Hinata's hand and tugs him along.

Hinata chuckles and goes along gleefully.

Despite their intentions, they don't get much time alone. After the cake, they walk around to work some of it off, and then head home toward Noya's house for dinner. If they didn't, they'd be late. Maybe they'll have some time alone after. But for now, instead of taking the train, they walk back. The fact that they're holding hands draws some nasty glares here and there, but they're left alone.

They make small talk, just enjoying each other's company as they walk. It only takes them about an hour to get back to Noya's place. But then they're bombarded with hugs and company from his family. Dinner lasts well beyond food. Just them sitting around the table talking and laughing for several hours.

It's late by the time they even start to clean up. Noya offers to do it for his mom, and Hinata offers to help. Noya's mom can take a hint and ducks out to leave them to clean up after dinner. They speed through it, but are as thorough as they can be. From there, they head up to Noya's room where they sit on his bed, next to one another.

“This should have happened way sooner,” Yuu comments and flops back on the bed. He tugs Hinata down to cuddle with him. “Today was good.” He leans over to kiss him. “I've missed you so much.”

Hinata kisses him back and nods. “Yeah. I've missed you too.” He snuggles against Noya's side and hums softly. “I miss this. Just lying here with you. Just relaxing with you.” He slides a hand up and across Noya's chest. “But next year we can spend lots of time like this. We can do everything together we want.”

That brings a huge smile to Noya's face. “Yeah. Next year we can hang out all the time. We can sleep together every night.” He chuckles. “I mean sleep too. We can't be wearing you out every night before practice the next day.” 

“But you could wear me out tonight,” Hinata offers. 

Noya groans. “I really want to, Shouyou. But we shouldn't. My mom's in the next room.” He smirks and then looks back at him. “But, if you're really quiet, I can give you a treat.”

Hinata's eyes widen and a smile breaks across his face. “Yeah. I'll be quiet.”

Noya kisses him again, deeply this time, as his hands work down Hinata's chest and stomach to tease at the top of his shorts. His movements are slow and easy, giving the younger man time to ready himself so he can keep quiet. His fingers dance along the top of his shorts and then tuck under the band to work the button open. 

The way Noya's fingers are tickling him, Hinata squirms a little and pulls away from the kiss to stifle his laugh in Noya's shoulder. “Tickles!” he squeaks softly. 

That makes Noya giggle too. “Sorry. I'm not trying to tickle you.” He thinks some of it may be nerves for Hinata. But he's not sure and he wants this to be a comfortable thing for him. “I'll take it slower.”

Hinata shakes his head frantically. He knows they don't have much time, and he wants to do this with Noya. “Maybe speeding past it would be better?” he asks softly a tinge of urgency in his voice. 

A new smile creeps its way across Noya's face. “Eager are we?” He teases, but he wants to do this right. He kisses him again and then trails the kisses down his jaw and throat where he meets his shirt collar. Meanwhile, his hands slip inside his shorts and slide over his hardening erection.

Hinata bites his lip at the contact and whimpers so softly. It's the first time they've really been able to take their time like this. He fists one hand in the sheets and the other slides through Noya's hair. He can't get enough of this feeling of satisfaction at finally being intimate with his boyfriend. 

Noya pulls one hand out and uses it to push Hinata's shirt up so he can pepper kisses along his chest and then nips playfully at his left nipple. He uses his other hand to slip inside Hinata's boxers and slowly wraps his hand around his stiff cock. He loves the sensation of Hinata squirming under him from the way he's working him over. 

Hinata gasps when flesh meets flesh and the bite to his nipple doesn't help. He's struggling not to moan or groan or make much noise at all. All the sensations cause him to tremble with the effort of staying quiet.

Feeling Hinata tremble under him turns him on even more. He kisses further down his chest and stomach until he reaches his navel and then smirks as he laps around it in light licks. He chuckles as he feels Hinata squirm under him even more. He presses a light kiss to it before moving further south. But now, he's tired of the clothes in his way and pulls back to peel the clothes off of Hinata.

For his part, Hinata's breathing has picked up in speed, and his mouth has dropped open so each breath is a soft pant with tiny whimpers of pleasure escaping time and again. He's so lost in it all that when Noya pulls back to pull off his clothing, he's startled. “Hah?” He squeaks desperately before realizing what's going on. “Oh,” He sighs in relief and helps get his clothes off and tugs at Noya's shirt too. He wants to see his incredible boyfriend.

After getting Hinata's clothes off, Noya takes off his shirt and kicks off his shorts before picking up right where he left off; his hand wrapped around Hinata's penis, the other on his hip, and his mouth working his way down from Shouyou's navel. He looks up at Hinata to watch his expression change with the increased pleasure. It's intoxicating. He finally breaks eye contact as he starts kissing his way up Hinata's shaft. He licks over the tip before sliding his lips around the head and sinking down as far as he can and hollowing his cheeks as he pulls back up. 

Hinata's mouth drops open and a squeak slips out before he brings both hands up to cover his mouth. The heat and wet is heavenly. The sight of Noya taking him in is delicious. He's never felt so incredible before. Sweat starts to bead up on his brow and his breathing becomes ragged as he starts to pant. “Yuu!” He gasps and whimpers as Noya takes him in again.

The Libero pulls back and smirks while taking a deep breath and then diving down to deep throat Hinata like he'd seen in porn. He wasn't counting on how bad his gag reflex was though and ends up gagging on him and pulling back gasping for breath. “Fuck. I wanted to give you that.” He grumbles, disappointed with himself. 

Hinata groans and reaches down to pet Noya's hair. “It's okay. This is still amazing.”

“Good. I'm not done.” He replies and then starts to stroke Hinata and laps and sucks at as much of Hinata's cock as he can. 

It isn't long before Hinata's hips are bucking, he's biting into his hand, and gasping as he orgasms, releasing his seed into Noya's mouth.

Not at all surprised, and wanting to be as sexy as he can, he swallows and comes up licking his lips. He loves watching Hinata pant as he catches his breath. He loves the blush speckled on his skin from the effort and arousal. He loves the small love bites starting to bloom on Hinata's fair skin. He loves Hinata and he's determined to show him that in every way he can. That's why he leans down to kiss him, tasting of cum and everything. He works his hands into his own boxers and starts to stroke himself. “I'm gonna cum on you,” he rumbles against Hinata's lips.

“Do it. I wanna see your face when you cum,” He replies back in a gasped whisper.

Noya pulls back so he can pull his boxers down and then leans back down to kiss Hinata again as he strokes himself and squeezes his eyes shut as he comes with a choked gasp, spurting onto Hinata's stomach. He keeps stroking until he's done and then he leans his forehead against Shouyou's as he comes down and opens his eyes. “You're so amazing.” It only took him burning the sight before him into his memory to tip him over the edge.

Hinata presses a sweet kiss to Noya's lips and smiles sweetly, lovingly. “That was incredible,” he whispers and presses another kiss to his lips. “I love you. And not just because of this.” 

“I love you too, Shouyou.” He replies and kisses him on the forehead. “Now, let's get you cleaned up.”


End file.
